


All Thanks to Mia

by TheLegendOfTheAvatars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, my hamster escaped and i think she went under your door au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendOfTheAvatars/pseuds/TheLegendOfTheAvatars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara, who thought himself to be very meticulous, clean, and responsible, accidentally leaves his apartment door open. Once his hamster, Mia, escapes, he is forced to go on a violent search for his beloved pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Thanks to Mia

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! If I get enough feedback I'll continue. Enjoy!

Suga closed the door to his tiny apartment and set his keys down on the glass table that was up against the wall. He walked to his too small kitchen and hurriedly put the groceries away that he had brought in. He slumped over to his couch and plopped down with a heavy sigh. Grocery shopping _really_ tired him out. He turned on the tv and mindlessly watched. The unfocused colors shining from the screen were mesmerizing, and Suga soon fell asleep, head thrown back and mouth wide open. 

 

He finally jerked awake to find a line of spit down his chin, which he was very embarrassed about and quickly wiped off. Suga stretched his arms and checked the time. 5 pm. He figured out a plan for the rest of the day in his head. He could go for a quick run before making dinner, and then he could watch a movie tonight or work on his project for work the next day before going to bed. He nodded in agreement with himself as he got up to go change. He walked through the small hallway that led to his bedroom and went straight to his closet. He kicked away the few clothes and shoes that he had left on the floor and mentally scolded himself for being such a pig. He quickly changed shirts, throwing his old one on the floor but immediately picking it up, realizing that he had just done _exactly_ what he told himself _not_ to do. He put on his running shoes, being careful this time to put his previous pair at the floor of his closet where they belonged. After double knotting his shoes, Suga quickly tidied up his room as best he could. He stopped short of hanging up one of his button downs when he realized that he had forgotten to feed Mia, his hamster. He yelled at himself, but this time out loud. 

 

“Suga, you’re a terrible Father! You can’t even remember to feed your one and only pet! She’s gonna starve one day, and it’s gonna be all your fault!” he exclaimed as he walked across the hallway to his office, where Mia’s cage was…. _just_ her cage…

 

Suga stopped dead in his tracks when he didn’t see his beloved caramel-colored hamster happily strolling along on her wheel or chewing on some of the fresh carrots he had left her that morning. He quickly opened the cage and swished around the bedding to make sure she wasn’t hidden underneath. Unfortunately, she was nowhere to be found. 

 

“Suga, you’ve really done it now!” he argued with himself, frustrated. “You better hope you find her, or you’re gonna be devastated!” he whispered angrily. He tried to think about what he should do. Animal Control? No, they wouldn’t care about a tiny hamster like Mia. Could he call anyone? He didn’t really know who…

 

Suga decided to check around the house before he made any drastic decisions. He flipped over every cushion, moved ever chair, and lifted up every rug, but Mia was nowhere to be found. As he was pacing around the living room, however, he caught a glimpse of the setting sun.

 

From outside.

 

Of his _open_ front door. 

 

“SUGA! You’ve got to be KIDDING me!” he yelled, grabbing his rustled silver hair. He stared at his open front door from the middle of his torn apart living room, his hands in his hair and terror  on his face. With there still light outside, Suga immediately shot out the door and began his intense, desperate search for Mia. He rummaged through the bushes around the front of his apartment and searched through the two trees that barely seemed like they could hold themselves up. Despite Suga’s violent scour, he didn’t find Mia anywhere. He began walking down his shared driveway and across the street. He didn’t like the thought of it, but Mia may have made it to someone else’s yard. He still kept his eyes peeled, constantly looking for the minuscule honey-colored hamster. He was halfway across the street when, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something _very_ small dart across the lawn of the apartment across from his. Suga stopped for a split second, and then ran after what he was _sure_ was Mia. He reached the lawn across from his and slowed down, getting on his hands and knees so as to not scare his little darling. 

 

“Mia, come here! Come here little girl!” Suga cooed desperately. He had lost sight of her when running, so he was clueless once again as to where she was. He dropped his head, quite hopeless now. He slowly pulled himself back up, now kneeling in the grass. But then, as he lifted his heavy head, he saw Mia, his most perfect treasure, shoot through the closing door of the apartment who’s lawn he was sitting in.

 

“MIA! Wait!” Suga cried out. He immediately got up, tripping over his own feet. He stumbled up to the door in a pant and knocked on it probably 15 times. He put his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath, hoping someone would open the door. He had no idea who lived here, too…

 

“What if he thinks I’m crazy?” Suga thought to himself, “barging into his house out of breath looking for my lost hamster. I’m so hopeless.” Just then, he heard the door open. He stood up to see…glowing brown eyes, the same color as the door. Darker hair, short, but long enough to fall forward, covering the slightest bit of his tan forehead. He seemed quite approachable…maybe he wouldn’t get mad or think Suga was crazy or obsessed…

 

 

“Hey there…I know this may not seem very believable to you, but I think my hamster escaped and I think she followed you into your house…” Suga said with an apologetic tone. He was about to start up again, explaining why he was out of breath and how she got out, but the man at the door interrupted him. 

 

“Oh my gosh! That’s terrible! Please, feel free to come in, I’ll help you if you want.” he said. His words seemed to melt together, like a never ending song. That or Suga was just getting _very_ lightheaded, and not from the running…

 

“Yes!” Suga replied with a grateful smile on his face. “Yes, thank you so much. You really are a life saver.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I’ve had many pets, I understand. Come on in, we can start in the dining room, or wherever you think she would be.” the man said politely as he gestured for Suga to follow him inside. Suga stepped in and closed the door behind him, this time _making sure_ it was closed. The man’s house was very clean, yet quite homy in a way. He had dark hardwood floors that matched the color of his hair, and all of his furniture was very sophisticated and modern. His place was much nicer than Suga’s…

 

“Yeah, we can start wherever. She’ll probably be in a corner somewhere.” Suga said, slowly following the man into the depths of his luxurious apartment. He wanted to continue observing the aesthetics of his surroundings, but Suga needed to focus on finding Mia so he could get out of this guy’s hair. 

 

“Alright, do you want to just split up? Oh yeah, what does she look like?” the man asked, walking into his kitchen. Suga stood at the entry way and watched the man get down on his hands and knees. 

 

“That’s quite unnecessary, you don’t have to do that…” Suga said hesitantly, but when the man didn’t respond Suga got on the floor as well, and they began their search for Mia. 

 

“She looks like caramel, but you can’t eat her.” Suga added. He heard the man let out a light laugh, which made Suga smile. At least he was entertaining the guy. The man started in the kitchen and then moved on to the dining room, whereas Suga ventured into a hallway that led to a few bedrooms. He tried to just focus on Mia, but he couldn’t help but snoop a little bit. There were a few magazines here and there, a pair of nice dress shoes sitting outside a room, and, to Suga’s surprise, lots of hair products in the bathroom. But still no sign of Mia. 

 

“Hey stranger, what’s your name?” Suga heard from another room. Suga smiled and replied, having to raise his voice so that it could reach him. 

 

“Suga? That’s a nice name. I’m Daichi.” he replied. Suga nodded to himself at the name. He had a nice one too. 

 

The two continued their search in silence. Suga had gone through what seemed to be a guest room, the man’s room, and his bathroom. He got up to walk back to the kitchen where he would start again, since he really needed to find Mia so that he could go home and stop worrying. Suga got back down on his hands and knees once he entered the kitchen. He continued through the kitchen to the living area. There was a giant tv that seemed really nice, but Suga couldn’t worry about that right now. He had to worry about Mia, and he had to find her. He crawled to each corner of the living room, meticulously inspecting every space. He moved to the middle of the room, where there was a glass coffee table and a black leather couch. He leaned down to the ground in order to check under them, but there was no sign of Mia...only the faint sound of the man’s voice, that said something Suga probably wasn’t meant to hear, but did…

 

“Nice ass.”


End file.
